


Wolf's Rain: Animal Instinct

by Purple_Merle_Writes



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, End of the World, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Wolf's Rain, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Merle_Writes/pseuds/Purple_Merle_Writes
Summary: "It's okay to be scared. Being scared means you're about to do something really brave."After the supposed end of the world, very few humans were left and the wolves now run wild. Follow our favorite pack as they reunite in the aftermath of what was said and done during the end of the world...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes**

 

**Social Rankings in a Pack:**

**Alpha:** Usually a pack leader, strong, determined, and witty in personality, alphas are at the top of the social hierarchy in a wolf pack.

**Beta:** Usually A deputy or possibly (albeit rarely) a leader, betas are able to adapt quickly to change, and willing to take over when the alpha isn’t present or steps down/passes on, etc.. They come second in the social hierarchy.

**Delta:** Usually hunters or warriors, deltas are quick thinking, but aren’t leader types, and aren’t as strong as betas or alphas. They come in at third place on the social hierarchy.

**Omega:** Most likely to be hunters. Rarely will you ever find an omega in a position of power, or authority because they don’t have the drive or personality for it. Omegas are more comfortable going with the flow and staying out of trouble.

 

When it comes to mates, rank doesn’t matter. Ranks really just define the jobs a wolf will do in the pack. For example, an Omega will most likely do things like take care of the elders, run errands for the healer(s), or watch the pups when the pup-mothers are busy. They also do most of the hunting.

 

**Authority Rankings in a Pack:**

**Leader:** Pretty self-explanatory, the leader is the one in charge of a pack. They make all the major decisions, but a good leader always consults with their deputy and senior warriors/hunters before committing. Their word is law, and can only be surpassed by a Healer, or a vote from the pack.

**Deputy:** Deputies organize patrols, hunting parties, and enforce the leader’s rules and orders.  

**Healer:** Probably the second most important position in a pack, a healer’s job is to take care of the health and well being of the pack. They guide their leader by interpreting signs and omens and are the only rank that can challenge a leader freely.

**Warriors:** Warriors take care of the patrols, do most of the fighting, and make up the majority of the pack. This rank can hold up to twenty members or more depending on the size of the pack.

**Hunters:** Hunters take care of all the hunting, and prepare food for consumption. This can mean a number of things, but mostly, if the pack is mostly a human form oriented pack, they will smoke and cure the meats. 

**Pup-Mothers:** Pup-mothers are she-wolves that are pregnant with or nursing pups. When a pup-mother is done nursing her pups, she may choose to return to her normal duties or have another litter. Most of the time, pup-mothers will return to their normal duties after their motherhood period is over. 

**Elders:** Elders are the old wolves that can no longer take care of themselves full time. A wolf may also be an elder if they have a serious, debilitating injury. Most of the time, however, elders are just feisty old wolves who are more than happy to get their fair share of rest.

 

**Wolf’s Rain Universe Notes**

 

**Anime Crash Course:**   Legends have said that when the end of the world comes, Paradise on Earth will be revealed, but only wolves will know how to find it. Wolves have been said to be hunted to extinction over two hundred years ago, but they still exist and have the ability to disguise themselves as humans. Kiba, Toboe, Hige, and Tsume are such wolves (Later, Blue, a wolf-dog, joins them), and are searching for the lunar flower, the key to opening Paradise. Cheza, a flower maiden, was destined to lead the wolves to paradise, but the wolves keep getting foiled by Darcia, whose people created Cheza. ((((SPOILERS)))) Toboe, Tsume, Hige, and Blue are killed, as well as Darcia and Cheza. Kiba is the last to die and catches a glimpse of paradise before drowning.  

 

**Fanfiction:** Only the original five are back in this one (Blue, Hige, Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe. Cheza, Darcia, and the others are all dead), reborn due to a mysterious phenomenon. They awake in a region dubbed “Paradise” by the other packs of wolves that live there (since prey is abundant, and there are very few humans left). 

 

     Over the course of the fanfiction, the original five learn that there are two large packs battling for control of the territory, and are thrust into the middle of it. This fanfic will follow their journey and assimilation into a major, structured pack life, as well as the romances, new friendships, and enemies made along the way!

 

**I HIGHLY recommend watching the anime or at LEAST reading wiki pages before reading this fanfic if you haven’t already. There will probably be references and other things you won’t really understand if you haven’t done some research first.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Pack of the Lotus Flower**

**_Leader-_ ** Zero- A white wolf with a black spot around one of his bright green eyes (Alpha)

 

**_Deputy-_ **   Taiga- A white wolf with a grey back, paws and tail-tip, and blue eyes (Beta)

 

**_Healer-_ ** Haven- A brown wolf with ginger markings around the eyes, white eye-dots, a ginger tail, and bright green eyes (Delta)

 

**_Warriors-_ ** Alaska- A white she-wolf with pale blue eyes (Delta)

 

      Echo- A dark grey she-wolf with a lighter underbelly, neck, and paws, and green eyes (Delta)

 

      Goliath- A large, dark grey wolf with green eyes and black paws (Delta) 

 

                  Swoop- A cream colored wolf with a darker back, paws, and a paler underbelly, with amber eyes. (Delta)

 

      Kai- A dark brown wolf with a black mask, tail, paws, and back, with blue eyes (Delta)

      Klondike- A white wolf with blue eyes and a pale grey back, shoulders, and flanks (Delta)

                 Lobo- A brown wolf with white points and amber eyes (Delta)

     Winter- A white she-wolf with a pale grey husky-like coat and piercing blue eyes (Delta)

     Lupus- A grey wolf with amber eyes and a scarred pelt.

                Okami- A white wolf with a grey half saddle marking on her back, and blue eyes (Delta)

                  Rift- A grey wolf with a brown half-saddle, and a tan underbelly, legs, and tail tip, and amber eyes (Delta) 

 

      Blaze- A dark brown wolf with a black mask and amber eyes (Delta)

 

      Cana- A grey she-wolf with a pale underbelly and pale green eyes (Delta)

 

                  Conall- A grey wolf with a darkly speckled coat, and bright green eyes (Delta)

 

**_Hunters-_ ** Accalia- A pretty, cream-colored she-wolf with bright blue eyes (Omega)

 

      Fiore-  A white she-wolf with a brown half saddle, shoulders, and flanks, with black ears and paws, and green eyes (Omega)

 

      Fillan- A light brown wolf a dark brown back and bright amber eyes (Omega) 

 

      Lupin- A silver she-wolf with a scar over her left eye, torn ears, and blue eyes. (Omega)

 

      Dimitri- A silver wolf with a white underbelly, legs, and eye dots with brown eyes (Omega)

 

      Faolan- A grey wolf with a dark stripe down his back and bright amber eyes (Omega)

 

**_Pup-Mothers-_ ** Guadalupe- A dark grey she-wolf with black paws, a silver underbelly, and green eyes. (Delta) Pups: Ivaylo, Kone, Larentia, and Nashoba

 

Tala- A red wolf with white paws and a large scar down her side, with amber eyes (Delta) Pups: Natasha, Natavia, Vladimir, Anastasia   

 

**_Elders-_ ** White Mask- A black wolf with a white mask and blind eyes (Delta)

 

Silver- A pale grey she-wolf with pale blue eyes (Delta)


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was still except for the leaves of the trees which gently swayed in the wind and the birds that flew too and from the branches. In the center of a clearing, shaded by the trees, a red wolf laid on his side. Like the forest, he was almost entirely still, save for the gentle rise and fall of his side as he breathed. 

 

With a sudden start, he lifted his head, golden eyes squinting in the sunlight as he took in his surroundings. Birds fluttered away at the sudden movement, and he let out a confused whine. He shook his head as if to clear the fog from his mind, and slowly shifted into his human form; it consumed less energy, of course. 

 

He breathed in the air, lips parted, and frowned. He could smell other wolves, but they weren’t his packmates. The scents were faint, so they weren’t his top priority at the moment. He sat up, head spinning, and let out a soft whimper. “What the heck happened?” He murmured to himself, looking around again. As soon as he got his bearings, he stood on his feet. 

 

He began to search for water, walking into the trees that surrounded the little clearing. As he walked, he couldn’t help but think about the others and where they were. He whimpered as he became aware of the crushing loneliness that hung over him. 

 

He heard the water before he saw it, and judging by the soft sound, he knew it was a little stream. The young wolf kneeled by the bank, cupping his hands and dipping them into the water. He brought his hands to his lips and took a long drink of the water. It wasn’t the freshest, but it would do. 

 

The last thing he remembered, now that he thought of it, was sharing his body heat with the man that shot him (he thought his name was Quent, but he wasn’t sure) before slipping into the darkness. With a whine, he wondered if the man was even still alive and if he was, where was he? He didn’t believe that he was entirely bad, just misinformed. After all, Blue had trusted him, so he couldn’t have been as terrible as the other wolves in their small pack thought. 

 

He lowered his hands, shaking them off before frowning deeply. He whimpered, looking around for any sign of movement within the forest. A wave of grief and panic crashed over him, consuming his thoughts and clouding his mind with assumptions. What if he never saw Tsume again?

 

That wolf was a question on his own, of course. Tsume… How did he feel about the grey wolf? 

 

Tsume was an interesting case. The young wolf looked up to him, but as he matured and got older, he realized that maybe it wasn’t just admiration that he had for the male. He never told anyone, but he did drop subtle hints. He always was closer to Tsume than he was to Kiba, Hige, or Blue, but the others probably didn’t really notice. 

 

He heard footsteps and whipped his head around, eyes widening. He was shocked to see the man standing by one of the many trees, eyes wide as well. “Toboe?” He asked. Toboe leaped to his feet, running to the other wolf. He hugged him happily, closing his eyes tightly. 

 

Tsume tensed as the younger wolf hugged him, but accepted it. After all, he did miss the runt. He awkwardly patted his back. Toboe pulled away from the hug, looking up at him. “How did you find me?!” He asked.

 

Tsume chuckled. “I just followed your scent,” he said. 

“Did you see anyone else?” Asked Toboe, thinking back to the wolves’ scents he had found earlier. Tsume shook his head. “Well, I hope we can find the others soon. This place gives me a really bad feeling.” He said softly, frowning deeply.

 

As Tsume drank some of the water, Toboe voiced his worries about finding the others. Tsume listened, but once Toboe had finished, he spoke. “I think you’re worrying too much.” He said. 

“But-”

 

“We’ll find them, I promise,” Tsume said, voice containing a certain softness that he only used when speaking to the younger wolf. Toboe blushed faintly, turning his head away from the silver-haired man. 

 

After Tsume had finished drinking, they walked back into the woods together. Toboe was hit immediately with the scents from earlier, and he noticed that they were much stronger this time. “Um, T-Tsume?” He spoke softly, looking around worriedly. “Do you smell that?” He asked. Tsume sniffed the air, huffing. 

 

“The scents aren’t strong enough to worry about. Don’t worry, okay?” Tsume said, trying his best to reassure the smaller male. “Let’s focus on hunting for a bit.” Toboe frowned before shifting into his wolf form with Tsume, still unconvinced. 

 

As they hunted, chasing down a few rabbits, Toboe couldn’t stop himself from getting distracted by the wolves’ scents. The further the two wolves ran, the stronger the scents got. After they brought down two rabbits, they stopped to eat.

 

Tsume ripped into his rabbit, but Toboe hesitated, looking over his shoulder constantly, ears perked. The grey wolf looked up at him, sighing. “Toboe, are you okay?” Not wanting to look like a wimp in front of the other male, Toboe nodded and started to eat. 

 

Both of their heads lifted immediately when they heard the snapping noise of a twig, and Toboe whimpered fearfully, cowering and pressing close to the other male. Tsume snarled as several wolves approached them, protectively standing over Toboe. The wolves snarled back, snapping their jaws at them, teeth flashing and eyes blazing. 

 

The stranger wolves parted then, and a black wolf with amber eyes stepped forward. Tsume growled angrily, eyes narrowing. 

 

“Why hello…” The black wolf said, smirking as he approached them. Tsume snarled, baring his canines. 

 

“Who the hell are you?!” Asked Tsume angrily. Toboe whimpered, ears flattening. 

 

“Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am the leader of the Pack of the Blood Moon,” Said the black wolf. The wolves moved to surround the other three, and the fur along Tsume’s spine bristled. 

 

“What do you want?” He asked the black wolf angrily. The leader chuckled lowly, torn ears perking in amusement. 

 

“So defensive… It’s simple, really. I want the omega,” growled the black wolf. Toboe tilted his head at this. Omega? Was the black wolf referring to him? “We’re currently looking for omegas, and females to… strengthen and entertain our ranks.” He explained. Tsume growled at this.

 

“I’m not giving him up without a fight.” Tsume said with a snarl, causing Toboe’s eyes to widen fearfully. 

 

“So be it, then.” The black wolf stepped to the side and with a flick of his tail, the other wolves attacked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first actual chapter is up! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave kudos, comments, and bookmark this story for updates!!! 
> 
> ~Purple_Merle

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a brief overview of the main protagonist pack and some of the rankings in a wolf pack society, as well as social classes. I'm super excited to write this one since Wolf's Rain will always have a special place in my heart! 
> 
> You CAN skip this chapter, but it does explain a lot of things. If you have any questions, drop a comment below and I'll do my best to answer! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to bookmark this for future updates!!
> 
> ~Purple_Merle


End file.
